Bot y sus usos
cd C:\Python27\pywikipedia Scripts Pywikibot Login.py (iniciando sesión) Ahora ya estás listo para ver si el bot funciona. Vuelve a tu línea de comandos (CMD) y ejecuta login.py en Windows, introduce la contraseña de la cuenta de tu bot, el script debería devolver: "Logging in to liga-mx:es as WMX7Bot via API. Should be logged in now" Tareas que puede realizar redirect.py Ejecuta redirect.py double para arreglar todas las redirecciones dobles. Para borrar las redirecciones rotas ejecuta redirect.py broken. category.py Para cambiar categorías ejecuta: category.py move te pedirá la categoría antigua y después la nueva para mover todas las páginas a la nueva categoría. Es mejor si la nueva categoría no esta creada, así el bot hará todo el trabajo copiando todo el contenido de la categoría antigua a la nueva. Para eliminar una categoría ejecuta: category.py remove te pedirá la categoría a eliminar y la quitará de todas las páginas que la tengan. replace.py Ejecutar replace.py te puede servir para remplazar palabras. Al principio hay que comprobar cada edición, por ejemplo si quieres sustituir "campeon" por "campeón", asegúrate de que no cambie también "campeones" por "campeónes". Para evitar esto hay que poner un espacio al final así: replace.py "campeon " "campeón " -summary:ortografía -start:! La variable summary es para el resumen de edición que quieres que deje el bot y start es para comenzar alfabéticamente por letra del título que le indiques, si pones una signo de exclamación empieza por la primera página de la wiki. Borrar imágenes sin uso en masa Para borrar imágenes sin uso ejecutar: pagegenerators.py -unusedfiles -log El bot generará una lista de los archivos sin usar y la guardará en el archivo "pagegenerators" en la carpeta "logs" de pywikipedia, a continuación: Convierte la lista para que quede en formato: # Archivo:Nombre del archivo.jpg Mediante reemplazamiento automático, con el regex de tu editor de texto activado, puedes decir que te reemplace: (.*?): Archivo:(.*?)\r por: # Archivo:\2\r Guarda la lista en un archivo de texto (codificación UTF-8) en la carpeta de pywikipedia y ejecuta delete.py -file:"NOMBRE.txt" -summary:"Borrado de imágenes sin uso" Igualmente con las imágenes sin categorizar se puede obtener la lista con: pagegenerators.py -uncatfiles -log -unusedfiles:500 ó -uncatfiles:500 generará una lista de 500 archivos como máximo. Hay que tener en cuenta que algunas imágenes como el favicon y las que estén solo en uso en páginas de mediawiki aparecerán listadas como imágenes sin uso, aunque realmente están siendo usadas en páginas de mediawiki. Categorizar imágenes Para categorizar imágenes que en su página de descripción enlacen a una misma página, y por lo tanto tengan un tema en común ejecuta pagegenerators.py pagegenerators.py -ref:"Nombre de un artículo" -namespace:6 -log Genera y guarda una lista de imágenes que enlazan a un artículo desde su página de descripción en el archivo pagegenerators.log, a continuación se guarda la lista en un archivo de texto (recuerda codificación UTF-8) en la carpeta de pywikipedia y se ejecuta: category.py add -file:"NombreArchivo.txt" y te preguntará la categoría que quieres añadir para añadirla a las imágenes listadas en el archivo de texto. Añadir una plantilla de aviso Por ejemplo añadir una plantilla de aviso al comienzo de la página que solicite categorizar los artículos que están sin categorizar ejecuta add_text.py. add_text.py -uncat -text: -up Intercambiar imágenes Por ejemplo una imagen con un nombre inapropiado colocada en muchas páginas ejecuta image.py. image.py ImagenObsoleta.jpg ImagenNueva.jpg Quitar una imagen de las páginas image.py ImagenObsoleta.jpg Quitar una plantilla de las páginas Ejecuta template.py template.py -remove NombreDeLaPlantilla Borrar y Restaurar Páginas Ejecuta delete.py delete.py -file:tmx7.txt -always -summary:"Borrar" The format of the text file should be as the following: # Main Page # Talk:Main Page Bot Usuario:WMX7Bot